I have discovered a new use for dental wax, commonly referred to as orthodontic wax. Dental wax is typically used for covering bands of orthodontic braces, and is sold over the counter under the "Hygienic".RTM. brand for multi ortho waxes or brand names such as "orthodontic wax." My new use for dental wax, is using dental wax as a means of adhering a dental denture to a wearer's gum.
Applicant is aware of prior art compounds for attaching dentures to gums, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,742; Lokken, issued Mar. 9, 1982, U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,135; Keegan et al. issued on Apr. 15, 1975, U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,432, also Keegan et al., issued Feb. 25, 1975 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,274; Schoenholz issued May 29, 1973.
Lokken discloses an odontologic composition suited for use as a denture adhesive, the composition containing a major amount of gum base, wherein gum latex solids include natural gum solids such as Chicle, Chickle Gum, Zapota Gum and the like obtained from the sapodilla tree. Keegan et al., includes an anhydrous denture adhesive prepared to contain a mixture of cationic polymeric material and synthetic anionic gum material as an adhesive ingredient which may be formulated as a powder or anhydrous paste. Schoenholz is directed to a denture adhesive which comprises mallic anhydryde copolymer, a polymeric n-vinyl lactam and sodium carboxymyethylcellulous. Such prior art compounds are adapted for attaching dentures to gums and incorporate synthetic powdered material, typically composed of powders which must be mixed up to form a paste and applied to the dentures or are offered in paste-like form.
One of the functions served by the prior art compounds is to fill the gaps between the dentures and the wearer's gum to achieve a proper fit and to secure the dentures in the mouth. While dentures may be properly molded to provide a good fit when new, variations in a wearer's gum over a period of time typically produces gaps in the bonding surface between the denture and the gum. It is these gaps which interfere with the proper fit and makes for loose dentures which have a tendency to fall out much to the dissatisfaction of the wearer. An important function of the dentifrice compound is to provide a good fit and eliminate any gaps between the gum and the dentifrice as well as to provide a smooth comfortable fit with a minimum of discontinuities. Furthermore, prior art denture compounds tend to loosen due to the interaction with the saliva in the wearer's mouth producing new discontinuities and therefore become unsatisfactory over an extended period of usage.
The above noted disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art methods and compounds are obviated by the present invention, which has for an object, the provision of a novel and improved method of bonding dentures to a wearer's gum which is extremely simple to practice, low in cost and reliable in operation over extended periods of time to the enhanced satisfaction of the user. Other features and advantages will herein after appear.